Funtime Foxy
Funtime Foxy 'is the quaternary antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is one of the four main antagonists. He is an animatronic fox who, like the other animatronics, will attempt to kill the player until the end of their shift. Like other animatronics, Funtime Foxy will attempt to kill the main protagonist. It is unknown as of now if Foxy will attempt to kill any other late-night wanderers of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. Appearance Funtime Foxy is a white animatronic with a shade of pink on their stomach, muzzle, joints, inner ears, and palms. He has pink lipstick, pink fingernail polish, and pink toenail polish. He has pink eyebrows, pink eyelids, yellow eyes and a black nose. Foxy has three purple freckles on either side of his muzzle. Similar to the other main animatronics, he has pink blush on their cheeks similarly to Ballora. Foxy has jointed and complex limbs, and, like all other animatronics, has several faceplates. Like Ballora and the Minireenas, Funtime Foxy has an hourglass-like body. He has large, triangular ears and a tuft of fur on his head, Foxy sports a red bowtie and speaker on their chest. Behavior Funtime Foxy behaves rather similary to Withered Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He ''first appears in Funtime Auditorium on Night 3. In Funtime Auditorium, the player is provided with a flash beacon. If the player presses SPACE, then he can flash the beacon once. Most of the time, Funtime Foxy will twitch when the beacon is shined. If Foxy is far from the player or not visible, the player should walk forward to reach Parts and Service. If Foxy is in front of the player, he should stay still until they retreat. If the player walks forward while Funtime Foxy is in front of the player, he will be jumpscared by Foxy, resulting in a game over and possibly a death minigame. After completing the minigame or skipping the game over screen, the player will respawn in the Primary Control Module, having to restart the sequence. Custom Night Funtime Foxy also makes an appearance in the custom night. He begins on CAM 07. He passes through several stages, the first being the curtain without Funtime Foxy peeking out, the second being Foxy peeking out of the curtain, the third Foxy emerging from their curtain, the fourth Foxy standing outside of the curtain, and the fifth and final being Funtime Foxy in the East Hall running toward the player, with CAM 07 being completely empty. If the player neglects to close the right door when Funtime Foxy is running towards the player, he will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over and returning the player to the preset selection screen. Trivia * Funtime Foxy is one of the two animal-based animatronics in the game. * There are two visible posters of Funtime Foxy in-game. The first one is on the right window of the Primary Control Module. It reads '"FUN TIME!". The second one is in the Breaker Room. It also reads "FUN TIME!". * Funtime Foxy's gender male: ** On Night 3, they are referred to as a she by HandUnit. *** However, on Night 2 HandUnit with the Angsty Teen voice refers to Foxy as a 'he'. On the Custom Night, Foxy's instructions refer to them as 'him'. They are also in the Girls' Night Custom Night preset. A "ladies' night" or "girls' night" is where men and women go out to a restaurant or bar and women pay less than men for the cover charge. Thus, no men, no girls' night. * Funtime Foxy and the Minireenas are the only in-game characters that don't have voice actors. * Funtime Foxy weighs 290 lbs and 5.9 ft. ** Funtime Foxy is the lightest animatronic. * Funtime Foxy was designed to help kidnap children by mimicking the voices of parents. * Funtime Foxy is one of the four main animatronics shown in the trailer. * Funtime Foxy appears similarly to Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * In the copyright catalog, Funtime Foxy is referred to as "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)". Gallery 105.png|The shadow of Funtime Foxy in Funtime Auditorium. 28.png|Funtime Foxy's empty stage. FuntimeFoxyTwitch1.GIF|Funtime Foxy twitching in Funtime Auditorium in front of the player. FuntimeFoxyTwitch2.GIF|Funtime Foxy in Funtime Auditorium twitching to the right of the player. FuntimeFoxyTwitch3.GIF|Funtime Foxy in Funtime Auditorium twitching to the left of the player. output_B9QYMc.gif|Funtime Foxy performing on their stage. 407.png|Funtime Foxy on the main menu. 408.png|Funtime Foxy's faceplates opening slightly on the main menu. 409.png|Funtime Foxy looking up and to the right with their faceplates open on the main menu. 410.png|All of Funtime Foxy's faceplates open, staring directly at the player on the main menu. FuntimeFoxJump.gif|Funtime Foxy's jumpscare in Funtime Auditorium. 1178.png|Funtime Foxy in the Extra Menu. MakingFuntimeFoxy.gif|Making Funtime Foxy. 1254.png|A technician hanged over Funtime Foxy's stage. 1401.png|Funtime Foxy's scooped remains in the Scooping Room, alongside the other animatronics' remains. 1476.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprint. Note: All animatronic blueprints, including Funtime Foxy's, cannot be found in game as of now. They have all been found in game files. Curtain1.png|Funtime Foxy's closed curtain in the Custom Night. Curtain2.png|Funtime Foxy peeking through their curtain in the Custom Night. Curtain3.png|Funtime Foxy emerging from their curtain in the Custom Night. Curtain4.png|Funtime Foxy staring ominously into the camera in the Custom Night. Note the glowing golden eyes. Curtain5.png|Funtime Foxy's empty curtain after escaping their cove. Funtime_Foxy_CN_Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Foxy's jumpscare in the Custom Night. 104.png|Funtime Foxy's icon in Ultimate Custom Night. FuntimeFoxyJumpscareUCN.gif|Funtime Foxy's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. Category:Animatronics